This Program Project will generate a very large amount of data coming from a variety of sources. It will be[unreadable] essential to the success of the project that these data be handled in a consistent manner and analyzed using[unreadable] appropriate statistical methods. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDC) will fill this role, providing[unreadable] comprehensive data-related support to all three research projects. The types of support that will be provided by[unreadable] the BDC will include: designing forms and questionnaires for new data collection; processing incoming data generated by the other two Cores; data checking, including checks for logical inconsistencies and potential outliers; creating databases that combine phenotypic, genetic and exposure data; assisting in the development of hypotheses; analyzing data, including testing and estimating air pollution and genetic effects; preparing manuscripts for publication;[unreadable] maintaining a central computing resource that may be accessed by all investigators for file sharing and[unreadable] running software programs.